Broken Dreams
by katarinawillowsbluster
Summary: Guinea Bissau and Katarina have broken dreams. Guinea BissauxOC oneshot OOC Guinea Bissau


p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Wwwwaaaahhhh"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Black and white…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"White and black…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Black with white…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"emWhite with Black…../em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your eyes fluttered open to the scene around you. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Everything was monochrome, like all the color drained from the world leaving you blind to all its beautiful colors./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"And you were the only shade of gray, "What!?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You tried very hard to remember what happened to make the world look this. Then strongBOOM/strong! /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your head reeled back as if someone punched you. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You suddenly remembered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You remembered once you fell into the black pit of the mirror, a black figure came forward to you and when it lifted its hood it was not an ebony skeleton of a Reaper but instead it was a white monster… and it looked more demon than monster. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Screaming in fright you tried to run, but that demon-thing in a flash caught you, brought you close that you got to see its soulless black eyes, and then you felt weak. You literally heard something being pulled from your head and with a sickening wet empop!/em It finally released you. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You slumped to the ground still conscious. You felt that you were disturbingly missing something…from inside you. Slowly looking up, you saw it looking back to you with a feral grin. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You were scared as hell but you were determined not to show it, "What did you take from me?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Its savage grin got wider. In a demonic voice it said, "emWhat you treasure strongmost/strong/em" and with a grating chuckle it turned around. Then it flicked its hand in a weird motion and it disappeared. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You stood up to run after it but then you immediately crashed to the ground. You landed on your arm and it twisted funny. "NAH!" Then that's when you saw it: the world's colors were leaking away right before your eyes. Everything became dim. Black and white rained down on the world. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"In horror you stood back up and weakly tried to run away. You managed to do a slow walk while holding your sprained arm. Unfortunately, the black and white reached you and when you looked down you saw your pretty [color] skin turn gray. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You were literally the only shade of gray in this monochrome world… and you hated it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"This world seemed to suck the life and joy away from you. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Doing the only thing you could, you walked aimlessly. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"~~~~~~~Timeskip Of Male Wy Softly Caressing Your Cheek Saying, "Everything will be Alright"~~~~~~~~~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Today is so exceptional!" Wy exclaimed. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"All around his home, the sky was blue and the birds were tweeting away. Vivid colors surrounded him; the breeze gently whooshed past him and swayed the trees. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He breathed in and slowly breathed out. "I shall paint this scene!" he said excitedly. He quickly went back into his house, got his paintbrush and canvas, and rushed into his small forest to paint. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"A small flicker of movement caught his eye. Getting in a defensive stance he said, "I got this paintbrush and I'm not afraid to use it!" He caught what he said and thought, em'Wait what?'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He saw a girl helplessly lost and her expression was completely bleak. Like her light got extinguished. Compulsively he said, "Hey you, girl! You look horrible"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your bent head gradually lifted up. em'Am I hearing things?'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Seeing male Wy come closer to you with his paintbrush made the world explode with color again. Light filtered through the trees making your skin return to its normal color and the dreaded mood you were in immediately dissipated. It was like a horrible curse that trapped you was broken the moment you saw Wy. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Seeing your bleak expression turned to a shocked and happy one, Wy drew back. "What made your attitude change?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You didn't hear what he said. You were so happy the your dreadful mood was broken but shocked to the person now speaking to you. Paul Kirkland's crown on top of his head glinted. His brown hair was dappled with amber highlights as the sun's rays hit it. The bandage on his forehead was partially hidden due to his bangs. Looking down to his bright brown eyes, you noticed they were studying you cautiously curious./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Well you are ever going to answer? Plus why are you holding your arm like that?" He inquired./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Snapped back to reality you blinked twice. "I-I-err-I fell" you replied lamely./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Surprisingly he laughed. "Y-You fell? em*snort*/em That's an odd way to break an arm!" em*more laughing*/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your cheeks burned in embarrassment. "It's not funny! Plus I didn't break it! It's sprained" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He was still laughing. So hard tears threatened to come out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You are so-ugh!" You stamped your foot like a child and turned around thinking, em'You're such an a$$!'/emSadly, instead of preserving your dignity by walking away, a branch caught on your ponytail. "Ow!" You tried tugging your hair but the knot got tighter. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Paul saw this and he practically laughed even harder. "H-how does em*giggles* /emthat even h-h-happen?!" He almost doubled over in laughter until he saw you pouting and looking down miserably. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The look on your face quickly made his laughter die out. He now felt like an a$$hole. "Eh" He walked forward in your direction. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Pissed off you went up to his face (or as far as the branch would let you) and yelled, "emWhat/em? What are you going to do now? Laugh in my face? It's bad enough I just suffered through something horrible and spraining my arm and now I have to put up with your emimprudent/emattitude and your emsnarky/em remarks?!" You took in a breath and looked down deflated, "I can't even remember where I am from…where I belong…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Paul looked to you baffled. You talked back to him-with a branch stuck to your hair. You looked strong but still a little lost plus it seemed you had amnesia. Something tugged on his heartstrings when he looked to your face. Your pink blush was still present on your cheeks when you looked down. Deciding you were unexplainably something more, he reached up to the branch. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You flinched thinking he was going to hit you. But once you realized he wasn't you were delighted to see he was actually helping you. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"His nimble fingers expertly undid the knot of your restrained hair on the branch. Thinking to himself, he liked the way your hair twirled between his fingers. If he could just run his fingers through them…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Uh Wy?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He broke away from his daze and when he looked down he realized he was awkwardly very close to you and your head was against his firm chest. "Huh?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You shyly looked up and said, "I think my hair is untangled"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He looked to his fingers and saw that your hair that was once trapped on the branch was now encased through his fingers. He let go of it and stepped back. "R-right. Is your arm okay?" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You noticed his blush. "Yeah…uh-Wy…you okay? You looked like you have seen something provocative?" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He nearly told you a clever comeback when his words stopped short. "You know me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Wha-?...dammit" You realized what you said. em'I just had to slip up didn't I? Why can't I keep my mouth shut? Anyway think of something _!'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I-I saw your profile somewhere on the Internet…not sure where though.." you replied; cringing to how he would react./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He opened his mouth to question more but then he thought, em'Why should I? Isn't this what I wanted? For someone other than the micronations to notice me? Plus she makes me feel funny…'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Alright then" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your cringing stopped and his response caught you off guard. "Y-You're okay that I know you? Seriously?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He shrugged. "It's a bit interesting you are fine with me being a country" Then he crookedly smiled. "Besides from now on you shall greet me with Prince or Sir~"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your eyes narrowed. "No. Way."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Resigning that you we never going to call him that he responded, "Fine then call me Paul"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You finally smiled. "Okay Paul~. I am _" You extended your hand in greeting. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He took your hand and marveled how your hand perfectly fit into his. Like two missing pieces to a puzzle. em'I want her beside me-' /emThen impulsively he asked, "Do you want to see my home?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Huh?!" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He let got of your hand and stuttered for a better question. "I w-was going to p-paint-" He pointed to his paintbrush and canvas "-and I just w-wanted to ask if y-you wanted to see my h-home for my other w-works.." He realized why would you emwant/em to go with him when he was so rude to you?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Sounds cool! Paintings are always interesting to see" You gave a huge closed-eye grin. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""R-Really? After I was so harsh to you?" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You sincerely replied, "Sometimes we say things we don't mean"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"His heart swelled. He nodded but on the inside he was afire with joy. He beckoned you to follow him as he made his way to his home. "_?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Hmm?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Instead of calling me Paul you want to call me Prince Paul?" He smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You looked at him in the corner of your eye and replied, "Don't push it"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"~~~~~~~~Timeskip Of A Certain Bunny Mysteriously Watching From Wy's Room Window~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Stepping into his home was shocking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"His home was NOT a house- it was a flipping strongmansion/strong!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""The hell?" you whispered as you stepped inside after Wy. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"As if the huge luxurious space didn't bewilder you enough, a bunny hopped over from God-knows-where and jumped into Paul's arms. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"em*sniff sniff*/em was the bunny's greeting to him. Paul warmly smiled and rubbed its back. "How are you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"em*sniff*/em was its reply. Then it turned its head to you and cocked it to the side as if to say, em'Who are you?'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You wanted to touch the plush white fur coat of the bunny but you restrained yourself. "Hi! I'm _" Then you looked to Paul. "That's a cute bunny"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Wy stopped rubbing it and let it hop away from his arms. "She is" and looked down at his bunny./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The bunny regarded you carefully. Then deciding you were not a threat, it jumped to your boobs. "Eek!" you cried as your arms caught the bunny. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The bunny sniffed your face and made a little noise. Then it settled in your arms and looked to Wy expectantly. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I guess she trusts you…strange because she usually runs away from strangers" Paul said while looking at you interested. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You blushed at being checked out. Then the bunny made another little squeak and its cotton bunny-tail shivered. You exclaimed, "Aww!" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Paul recognized that movement. It meant that his bunny was hungry. And in all honesty he felt hungry too. "Looks like she is hungry… do you want to join me for dinner?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You smirked, "I've gotta admit: smooth move. Using your bunny in asking me out to dinner~"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"His cheeks flushed. "Did not! I just asked-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You cut him off when you said, "I'm just teasing. I accept" You continued rubbing the bunny's soft ears./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He ran out of words to say. He then went into the kitchen and muttered, "I have to make something"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The bunny in your arms squeaked again. In a soothing tone you told it, "Don't worry he is getting your food" Wondering what Paul was doing, you went in the kitchen too and saw he was preparing a bottle. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Once again you felt the compulsive need to tease him again, "Are you making that bottle for yourself?" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""No the second bottle is for you" He pointed to a bigger bottle behind him. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You frowned that he had a good comeback. "Touche" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He smirked at his 'win'. He proceeded to fill the bottle with special (goat) milk and handed it to you. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What am I supposed to do with this?" You raised your eyebrow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You give it to the bunny, dummy" He rolled his eyes and went to cook something. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You huffed. "I am not a dummy" then you looked at the bunny in your arms. It was sniffing at you with goo-goo eyes. "Daww you're so adowable~" You sat down on a dining chair and gently tipped the bottle to its mouth. It sucked on it greedily. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Seeing you lovingly feeding his bunny, it was easy for Wy to see you be with him. Smiling to himself, he continued cooking. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"~~~~~~~~Timeskip Of Paul Holding You Gently While You Are Holding The Bunny~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Dinner was finally served by the time you finished feeding the bunny. The she-bunny decided to sleep on your lap while Paul served you a bowl of food. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"In a hushed voice as to not disturb the sleeping bunny you said, "What kind of food is this?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"In an equally shushed voice he replied, "It's oyster soup" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You put your spoon in it and tasted it. "Wow that's good!" Wy shushed you because you were too loud. "Oops. Sorry" you whispered. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Paul shook his head with a small smile and continued eating. After he finished his bowl of soup, he stood up to get something. In curiosity you gently pushed your almost completely eaten soup aside and craned your neck to see what he was doing this time. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You saw him get some type of pie and set it quietly on the table. Grinning like a child with sweets he excitedly uttered, "This is meat pie!" He cut himself and you a slice and sat back down. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Um I never tried meat pie before…its not made from anything like in emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Sweeney Todd/span/em right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What? Who is emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Sweeney Todd/span/em?" He questioned./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""It's a movie-nevermind I'll just try it" You put the pie into your mouth. You thought, em'Please don't be human meat, please don't be human me- woah that tastes good!'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You gave a closed mouthed smile and gave a thumbs up. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Wy was happy you loved it- though he still wondered who that emSweeney/em character was…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Ms. Bunny started to arouse from her slumber as you put the last bite of the pie into your mouth. You whispered, "That was great~ That pie was amazing!" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Yes it was- oh look she is waking up" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The bunny yawned. The yawn seemed to be contagious because you yawned also. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The rabbit seemed to give an angry squeak like it said, em"I'm tired and I want to be put into my bed!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Paul snickered and made his way to you and his pet. "I guess I have to put you to bed" and took the bunny from your lap. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You stood up also and followed him when he walked away. "What are you the bunny whisperer?" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He ignored your remark and turned sharply to the right. He then twisted a doorknob with his free hand and went inside. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Right behind him you looked to the room and were astounded. "Woah"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Turquoise, light blue, and yellow colors resonated throughout the entirety of his room. In addition to the already present colors, paintings and sketches hung all around the room and littered his desk. His nation's flag was the finishing touch to his room by being fabulously hung above his desk. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""This room- your room?" Your mouth was still agape./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He grinned. "Yep and those are all my paintings too… you like?" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Yeah" You touched one of his sketches that looked like the ocean gently lapping on the shore. "This art…it's amazing" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Not as amazing as you" he quickly shut his mouth and turned around blushing. "S-sorry that was proba-what the-?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Once you heard him compliment you, you launched yourself at him. True you were hugging him from behind, but you felt less nervous when you said your next words, "Thank you, Paulie for that. Even though you sometimes say foolish things, you still took me in when you didn't have too"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He slowly turned around and wanted to hug you back badly but the bunny in his hands squeaked, wanting to sleep. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You both giggled at the disgruntled bunny and looked at each other for a long moment. For a single second, the world hung suspended until your gazes broke apart. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your cheeks felt hot and you stepped back letting go of him. Asking the only thing to make the situation better, you asked, "Um-I'm a little tired… is there somewhere where I can sleep?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He was tomato red and answered, "Y-Yeah, your room is two doors down from mine" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Oh ok-erm- goodnight" You smiled and turned to leave. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Goodnight _" He reciprocated. And turned to finally put his bunny to sleep. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You walked a few steps and emvoila!/em You were inside your room and closed the door. You then went into the bathroom. You undressed until you were left in your bra and panties. You fixed your hair and put your ponytail band on your wrist. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You finally went inside the covers of your bed and laid your head down to an uber-soft pillow. Inhaling the scent of clean linens you drowsily thought of your day today./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You were happy all the way down to your core that you spent your day with your crush. Goodness, this was real and your wish came true! /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"But as you lay there, your sprained arm throbbed making you remember that you were slowly forgetting your old life and the people, and more importantly your parents you left behind in your dimension. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Now all that clouded your mind was "Why am I forgetting them?..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""…And how do I get back home?"/p 


End file.
